1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for vehicles and more particularly pertains to a new container attachment for attaching to a hood of a vehicle for holding a wipe cloth therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of accessories for vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, accessories for vehicles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art accessories for vehicles include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,231,728; 4,164,054; 2,453,452; EPO Patent No. EP 0 575 677 A1 (Inventor: Morand); EPO Pat. No. EP 0 555 577 A1 (Inventor: Morand); U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,311,338; and 5,075,918.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new container attachment. The inventive device includes a mounting bracket, a container, and a lid. The mounting bracket having first and second spaced apart panels and a connecting portion connecting the panels of the mounting bracket together. The first panel of the mounting bracket is adapted for attachment to a structure. The container has base and a perimeter side wall. The perimeter side wall of the container has a front, and a back. The perimeter side wall of the container defines an interior space. The perimeter side wall of the container has a terminal edge which defines an opening into the interior space of the container. The lid has first and second surfaces, a front, and a back. The back of the lid is pivotally coupled to the back of the perimeter side wall of the container. The lid has a slot therethrough which extends between the front and back of the lid. The second panel of the mounting bracket is inserted into the slot of the lid.
In these respects, the container attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching to a hood of a vehicle for holding a wipe cloth therein.